leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sagee Prime/Nidalee rework Final
Feel free to read through this and tell me what you think. I won't be doing another one of these. Goals Rework Nidalee in such a way that preserves the core of how she plays and flows in combat while making her more efficient and reliable at doing it. The goal is to fill in many holes the champion has or at least make them smaller. My original idea here is scrapped and the current idea is listed below it. List of problems: *No CC *Poor mobility when going AP. *Clunky Controls in cougar. *Completely reliant on CC to use her kit. *Ridiculous mana costs. *poor scaling on everything other than heal and Javelin. *All her abilities have reliability issues. *She has bugs out the wazoo. *Her passive is only useful in bot, top, and jungle. *Half her kit is raw damage with 0 utility. *Utility that she does have is hard to utilize to full effect. *Low AOE damage. *No Hybrid Scaling *weak early game *weak late game *Very poor item Synergy Nidalee Bonus Stuff Theme Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkZP62r6I7A Remake 6 - Scrapped , Pusher |date = December 17, 2009 |health = 40 |attack = 90 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 380 (+90) |mana = 220 (+45) |damage = 49 (+3.5) |attackspeed = 0.672 (+3.22%) |range = 550 (125 - cougar) |armor = 13 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0.75) |healthregen = 5.0 (+0.6) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.5) |speed = 310 (330 - cougar) }} Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress is a champion of League of Legends. Nidalee's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities (Active): Nidalee tosses her javelin as hard as she can, staggering enemies and dealing magic damage on impact that increases depending on the distance between Nidalee and the target at the time it is hit. The multiplier caps at 3.0. *'Applies On-Hit Effects.' *'Projectile Speed': 1600 |leveling = |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1500 }} Nidalee's next attack will be enhanced to stagger her target and deal additional physical damage plus increased damage based on how low her opponents health is to a maximum of 300% physical damage. |leveling = |cooldown=5 }} }} Nidalee sets a poison laced trap that deals magic damage over 1 second when triggered, reduces enemy armor and magic resist, and reveals the target for 12 seconds. *Traps last for 4 minutes. *'Radius of Activation AoE':200 (estimate) |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900 }} Nidalee lunges forward or at the nearest target, dealing magic damage to enemies around her landing area. |leveling = 150 (estimate) |cooldown=3.5 |range=375 (estimate) }} }} Nidalee regains health equal to a percent of the damage she deals. (Passive is active during aspect of the Cougar) Nidalee empowers herself and nearby allies with increased attack speed for 7 seconds. Allies only receive half the effect. |leveling = |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 }} Nidalee claws at enemies in a cone in front of her dealing magical damage and shredding their armor and magic resist by 4% stacking up to 5 times for 5 seconds. Additionally every time Nidalee lands a basic attack or ability the cooldown is reduced by 1 second. |leveling = 180 degrees (estimate) |cooldown=5 |range=300 (estimate) }} }} Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar, and in the process the ability to ignore unit collisions, a new set of abilities, bonus armor, magic resistance and extra movement speed. *Nidalee loses 425 range while using this ability. *This move is usable when stunned, silenced and suppressed. |leveling = Each additional rank increases the effectiveness of Nidalee's cougar abilities. |cooldown=4 }} Notes: *Stagger means basically an interrupt equal to a 0.1 seconds stun *Bushwhack shred is now distributed among her kit. human basic attack apply a small amount, traps apply a huge amount, and swipe apply a medium amount based on stacks. These to not stack and the greatest effect takes precedence over the others. *Once ranking Primal Surge the effects are always active even when Nidalee is in cougar form. *Javelin gains a small amount of early rank damage but loses allot of late rank base damage. This is in exchange for better late game scaling and increased projectile speed for more reliability. *Swipe and pounce have reduced base damages in exchange for better AP ratios and hybrid scaling. *Swipe also has its cooldown reduced every time Nidalee attacks or uses an ability and is a means of maintaining her shred stacks in cougar. 'Change Log:' }} Nidalee - small rework / |range = 550 / 125 }} Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress is a champion of League of Legends.Nidalee's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities Nidalee tosses her javelin, dealing magic damage on impact that increases depending on the distance between Nidalee and the target at the time it is hit. The multiplier caps at 3.0. *'Applies on hit effects' *'Projectile speed:' 1600 |leveling = |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1500 }} Nidalee's next attack will be enhanced to deal additional physical damage plus increased damage based on how low her opponent's health is to a maximum of 300% physical damage. |leveling = |cooldown=5 }} }} Nidalee arms a trap that deals magic damage over 1 second when sprung by an enemy, revealing them and reducing their armor and magic resistance for 12 seconds. Traps have no delays and last for 4 minutes. |leveling = |cooldown=18 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900 }} Nidalee lunges forward or towards the highlighted enemy, dealing magic damage to enemies around her landing area. |leveling = 150 (estimate) |cooldown=3.5 |range=375 (estimate) }} }} Nidalee heals herself or a highlighted allied champion and grants the target bonus attack speed for 7 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Nidalee claws at enemies in a cone in front of her, dealing magic damage. Additionally everytime Nidalee lands a basic attack swipes cooldown is reduced by 1 second. |leveling = 180 degrees (estimate) |cooldown=5 |range=300 (estimate) }} }} Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar, and in the process she gains the ability to ignore unit collisions, a new set of abilities, bonus armor, magic resistance and 20 movement speed. Nidalee loses 425 range while using this ability (effective range of 125). |leveling = Each additional rank increases the effectiveness of Nidalee's cougar abilities. |cooldown=4 }} 'Change Log Nidalee - Small Rework:' Category:Blog posts